


Give it Up

by orphan_account



Series: Timothy and Damian singing adventures [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alfred is just watching from the kitchen laughing, Batfamily, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian can sing, Dick Grayson can't sing for shit, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Dick has a voice kink, F/M, He's just not that good, He's not bad, Hip swaying, If you know the song you get a gold star, Implied Sexual Content, Jason Todd Deserves Happiness, Jason has a thing for swaying hips, M/M, So can Timothy, Songfic, Victorious - Freeform, Well really they both do, batfam, karaoke night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This fic is purely self indulgent...-----When Dick said he found the perfect game for family night. Jason should have expected that it would be karaoke. . Which wasn’t a bad idea. But knowing Damian and Timothy this be less than enjoyable.“You okay Red?” Jason asked as he placed an arm around him. Timothy watched Barbra and Dick sang shallow...quote horribly actually. Timothy nodded. Damian groaned as his boyfriend continued to embarrass himself. Eventually he decided to put everyone’s ears out of their misery and paused the music. Barbra gave him a silent thank you as she went back to Duke.Dick gave Damian a pout.“Baby Bat!’“Shut up Grayson! I’m sure everyone can agree with me that your voice was terrible. I was doing you a favor. “Dick crossed his arms, “Like you could do better!:
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Duke Thomas, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Implied Barbara Gordon/Duke Thomas, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Timothy and Damian singing adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828969
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Give it Up

**Author's Note:**

> Damian is 19  
> Timothy is 24  
> Dick is 27  
> Todd is 25  
> Barbara is 28  
> Duke is 21  
> \--  
> If you all know where this song is from i literally will love you. It's from Victorious by the way, (For those that don't know.)

Hope you all enjoy! 

Normal= Damian's part 

underlined= Timothy's part

 **bold=** singing in unison

\---------------

When Dick said he found the perfect game for family night. Jason should have expected that it would be karaoke. . Which wasn’t a bad idea. But knowing Damian and Timothy this be less than enjoyable.

“You okay Red?” Jason asked as he placed an arm around him.

Timothy watched Barbra and Dick sang shallow...quote horribly actually. Timothy nodded. Damian groaned as his boyfriend continued to embarrass himself. Eventually he decided to put everyone’s ears out of their misery and paused the music. Barbra gave him a silent thank you as she went back to Duke. Dick gave Damian a pout.

“Baby Bat!’

“Shut up Grayson! I’m sure everyone can agree with me that your voice was terrible. I was doing you a favor. Dick crossed his arms, “Like you could do better!:

Bruce who had taken out his earplugs (Thanks Alfred). “Guys would we just go on to the next person?”

Damian looked at him. “NO!”

Dick chuckled, “Sure Bruce, Come on baby bat let's sit back and let Jason go..”. Damian served out of the way of Dicks hand and instead went to the makeshift stage.

“Dami?” Damian grabbed a mic and then looked over to Tim, “Timothy! Up here now!” Instead of protesting surprisingly Timothy went up the stage. Grabbing his mic and turning to Damian. “Song?” Damian gave him a smirk and whispered it into his ear. Upon hearing the name Timothy gave a small laugh. “Ok, You take Jade?” Damian nodded.

“Wait, you are actually singing?” Duke said. Damian gave him a look. Timothy laughed again. Dick had gone back to his seat next to Jason. Damian typed in the song. It was just the audio. Luckily for everyone Timothy and Damian knew the lyrics to this song already so no need for the karaoke video. 

They both then went side by side together with their backs to the family. Tim gave Damian an amused smile and whispered, “Dick is gonna be shocked.”

“Jason as well” He pointed out.

Timothy chuckled as Damian pressed play. They both counted to 3.

1

2

3

They both stayed turned and then Damian turned around and walked up the makeshift stage.

Someday I let you in  
Treat you right  
Drive you outta your mind  
Oh

As Damian sang Timothy could practically see how Dick probably looked. Wide eyed and staring open mouthed. Damian’s voice was so...so...velvety? Timothy always thought it reminded him of melting chocolate. He then took a breath as his part came up. He then switched places with Damian him taking center stage and he behind.

You never met a chick like me   
Burn so bright   
I'm gonna make you blind 

As he sang Timothy could see Jason and Dick both were surprised. Timothy looked at Jason and sent him a wink. To which Jason had to look away. His face slightly red. They both came to center stage with their singing together.

**Always want what you can't have**   
**Is it so bad**   
**If you don't get what you wanted**   
**Make you feel good**   
**As I'm with you**   
**Wanna shape ya boy**   
**Let's get it started**

As they sang they both danced around. Their hips swaying to the song. Then He and Damian got closer together and faced each other

**Give it up**   
**You can't win**   
**'Cause I know where you've been**   
**Such a shame**

Damian and Tim then turned around and got back to back. Both bent their knees a bit as they lowered a bit.

**You don't put up a fight**

They separated and each went to an end of the stage. Still singing together and dancing. Dick and Jason both finally stopped gawking and instead focused on their boyfriend’s voice and they swayed their hips.

**That's a game that we play**   
**At the end of the night**   
**It's the same old story**   
**But you never get it right**   
**Give it up**

They both suddenly stopped and turned to their boyfriends and make a come her motion with their fingers.

**Come a little closer**   
**Baby, baby**   
**Come a little closer**   
**Come a little closer**   
**Baby, baby**

Tim went a bit behind, letting Damian sing that alone. Damian then switched places with him for his bit.

So stop trying to walk away  
No you won't ever leave me behind

No   
You better believe that I'm here to stay

Damian turned around and with a smirk said. 

That's right

'Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine   
(Ooh)

**Look at me boy**   
**'Cause I got you**   
**Where I want you**   
**Isn't it so exciting?**

They faced each other again. Damian hopped off the stage and went over to Dick. He went straight to sitting in his lap. He motioned for Timothy to follow. Both Dick and Jason had their hands on their lover’s waist.

**Wanna shake you**   
**Wanna break you**   
**Take a backseat boy**   
**'Cause now I'm driving**   
**Give it up**   
**You can't win**   
**'Cause I know where you've been**   
**Such a shame**   
**You don't put up a fight**   
**That's a game that we play**   
**At the end of the night**

They got up and went to dance around the room.

**It's the same old story**   
**But you never get it right**

Damian laughed as Timothy made his way over him.

**Give it up**   
**Come a little closer**   
**Come a little closer**   
**Baby, baby**   
**Come a little closer**   
**Come a little closer**   
**Baby, baby**   
**Come a little closer**   
**Come a little closer**   
**Baby**

They turned away from each other and faced their lovers again.

**You're my baby**   
**And I'll make you crazy tonight**

Damian ran and flipped back onto the stage. Timothy stayed standing on the floor.

**Look at me boy**   
**'Cause I got you**   
**Where I want you**   
**Isn't it so exciting?**

  
Damian got down on one knee snapping his fingers to the clapping his family had decided to start. Timothy gave Jason a little shimmy. Which made Barbara give a low whistle. 

**Wanna shake you**   
**Wanna break you**   
**Take a backseat boy**   
**'Cause now I'm driving**   
**Give it up**   
**You can't win**   
**'Cause I know where you've been**

God poor Dick. Literally. Dick’s dick was getting hard oh so very quickly. He Quickly placed a pillow over his lap. Jason had brought up his knees and pulled them to his chest.

**Such a shame**   
**You don't put up a fight**   
**That's a game that we play**   
**At the end of the night**   
**It's the same old story**   
**But you never get it right**

Timothy and Damian had made it back to the stage. They faced each other again and then both a quick and as deep of a breath as they could. Preparing themselves for the upcoming note.

**Give it up, whoa yeah**

They both smiled and laughed and gave each other a high-five. Then their family gave a loud clap, scaring them a bit. They both bowed and made their way back to their significant others

“Grayson?”

“Jay?”

Damian snapped his fingers, “Grayson? Hello!”

“I think you broke him Baby bat” Jason mumbled.

Damian looked to see Todd with a blush on his face and a pillow in his lap. He smirked and looked at Drake.

“I told you this would work.”

Timothy chuckled. “I never doubted you.”

“Wait! This was a plan?”

Timothy shrugged, “ Eh. It was more a agreement?? Idk..I dare I guess. We heard Cass and Babs talking about our singing voices. Often after patrol we would destress by dancing and singing to this song down in the yoga room. They walked in and literally begged us to sing. We were never going too but..Dami here, chose today.”

Dick had finally snapped out of it and grabbed Damien and ran up the stars with him.  
“Grayson! GRAYSON! Stop! Unhand me! “

Despite the commanding voice Damian had tried to use, Timothy could hear the slight laugh he didn’t manage to hide.

“That was part of the plan?”

Timothy kissed Jason, “Nope, but it can be.” He then ran up the stairs with Jason not far behind.

“A movie?”

Duke groaned..”We’re gonna need at least 2 knowing Dick..” Babs laughed.

“A MCU Marathon then?” She asked.


End file.
